1500 to 1700 Mishap
by MittensHD7
Summary: Klug found a spell in his book. He tries it out. This makes Amitie, Sig, Maguro and Klug get teleported to the 15-17 hundreds. Sig is thought to be a witch. Will they make it home? Or will Sig burn at the stake? Please note that this is a shorter story than usual. Please review. I appreciate your feedback.


1700別事に1500

Puyo Puyo Fan Fiction

✴️1✴️

We were in the library. Klug was trying out a spell he found in his book. Sig and I were interested, so we watched. Ringo, Maguro, and Risukuma were visiting Primp, so Maguro was watching too.

"What is this for?" Maguro asked.

"I'm not sure." Klug responded. "We'll find out."

Klug raised his hands.

"Anata ga au koko de beikoku toru!"

Just then, a blueish portal opened. It sucked us all in.

The portal shot us out on hard gravel. I look up. It looked very different.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This isn't Japan." Sig noted.

Klug and Maguro seemed really worried.

"We are in the 15 or 17 hundreds. In England." Maguro stated.

"Wait. We traveled back in time?" I shriek.

"Looks like it." Klug responded. "We gotta get out of here."

"Why?" Sig asked.

"This is a time where they burned witches at the stake. If they find us we're screwed." Klug responded.

"I'm not a magic student though." Maguro said.

"What about your beauty beam thingy?" I ask.

"Oh yeah."

We all stood up.

"And Sig's hand and eye won't help either." Klug said.

Sig looked at his hand.

"We gotta get going then." I said.

We started to walk around.

"We are sitting ducks." Maguro stated.

We then heard the noise of horses.

"Crap." Klug said. "Bushes!"

We all jumped into the bushes. Maguro peeked out a bit. The horses were gone soon enough.

"The coast is clear." Maguro said. We got out of the bushes.

"Ooh. A dragonfly." Sig noted.

"Not now Sig. When we get home." I said.

"Aww."

We walked into the town, trying to stay hidden. Everybody seemed to stare at us. They said nothing about Sig though.

Then a calvary of horses and soldiers came into the town.

✴️2✴

"Witches!" The soldiers yelled. "Get 'em️!"

"% *#!" Maguro yelled.

We didn't have time to worry about Maguro's swearing. We ran as fast as we could. I heard gunfire behind us.

I tripped over a tree root. Sig caught me and kept running.

"I got ya." He said.

We ended up losing them. Sig set me down. Klug was panting the hardest out of all of us.

"We lost them." Klug panted.

A shed was nearby. I peeked into a crack. Nobody was in there.

I motioned for them to come in. I opened the door.

"We'll have to move soon." Klug noted. I was just happy to lose the soldiers.

"Shiny." Sig noticed a shiny, sharp object on the ground. He put it in his waist bag.

We stayed there for about 20 minutes. We then walked out.

"How can we get back, Klug?" Sig asked.

Klug flipped through his book.

"I don't know. I need more time." Klug responded.

Sig seemed dismayed.

We had more problems. Townspeople recognized us.

"Witches!" A little girl yelled and pointed at us.

They all ran toward us.

"Umm." Sig said.

"RUN!" I shrieked.

We ran again. Somehow we got on the roof of the houses. We were in the town again.

"Witches!" Soldiers saw us again.

They started shooting at us. Luckily, they were horrible shots. We jumped onto a hay cart going under a bridge. We ducked under the bridge. Soldiers were still shooting at us.

"We're screwed." Maguro said.

"We can't use magic either." Klug noted.

I sighed. I think we're gonna die here.

✴️3✴️

We went another bridge. I failed to see it, and got knocked off the cart. Sig grabbed me. He pulled me up. For someone who spends his free time catching bugs, he has a high upper-body strength.

"Thanks Sig."

"Your welcome."

It was silent for a minute.

"Witches!" Somebody yelled.

Maguro palmed his face.

"How look will this go on?" Maguro asked.

"Too long." Sig said.

We jumped off the cart when it went into the forest. The landing hurt. Like, a lot.

"Ow." Klug said.

We had bigger problems than our pain. We stood up.

"When can we get home?" Sig asked.

"I dunno Sig." I responded.

Sig sighed.

We got out of the bushes. We saw horses, soldiers and dust coming at us.

"Crap." Klug said.

We started to run, but the soldiers caught up. They shot at the ground. We fell on our faces. We couldn't run. We flipped over and stood up. One soldier jumped off his horse.

"You will be put to the test." He said. He grabbed Sig.

"What are you doing?" Sig asked.

"You should know that, witch." The soldier responded.

"SIG!" I screamed in terror.

A bunch of guns were cocked and pointed at me before I could move. The soldier tied Sig to a cart they were pulling. He got back on his horse. The guns were uncocked and put away. They galloped away.

"What are they doing?" I asked Klug and Maguro.

"They are going to see if he is a witch or not." Klug responded.

I looked down.

✴️4✴️

We walked back to the town. Everybody was watching a platform near a ocean. We hid in a tree that was near the location.

I noticed Sig on the platform. He was in a net.

"Is that Sig?" I ask.

"Probably." Maguro responded.

"Why is he in a net?" I ask. The net was over the ocean.

A soldier was giving some speech. He then pointed at the net.

They dropped the net in the water.

My jaw dropped. "What are they doing?" I asked.

"They are testing if he is a witch." Klug said.

10 minutes went by.

"Is Sig dead?" I asked.

"Probably. I'm sorry, Amitie." Maguro said.

I almost started to cry.

Another 20 minutes went by.

They pulled the net out of the water. Sig was gone. There was a big hole in it too.

"Sig is alive!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. But not for long. We gotta find him." Klug said.

We got down from the tree. We rushed to the ocean. Sig was there.

"You're alive!" I exclaimed.

"Yep."

"We gotta get you outta here." Maguro stated.

Sig nodded.

✴️5✴️

We found a shack we could hide out in for a bit.

"Sig. How did you get out?" I asked.

"I cut myself out. Then I swam to shore."

Klug was looking in his book.

"We gotta be careful though. If they find you, you will be burned to death." Maguro stated.

"Let's avoid that" I said.

Sig nodded.

"Found it!" Klug exclaimed.

"What?" Sig asked.

"We can go home!" Klug exclaimed.

"Yes!"

"Finally."

"Yay."

Klug walked out a bit.

"Jumon o gyaku ni suru! Watashitachi no saigo no jumon o motonimodosu!"

Everything blacked out for a second. Then we were back in the library.

"We made it!" I exclaimed.

Everyone was glad we made it back.

Ringo saw us.

"What just happened?" Ringo asked us.

Everyone looked at each other.

"It's a long story." Maguro said.

Ringo pulled up a chair in front of us.

"Tell me."

終わり


End file.
